


Thea

by kinky digamma (periferal)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Demon Aria T'Loak, Demon Sex, F/F, Mind Control, Tails, tailfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/kinky%20digamma
Summary: Ashley objects to the Asari on purely theological grounds.
Relationships: Aria T'Loak/Ashley Williams
Kudos: 31





	Thea

Ashley doesn’t like asari on strictly religious grounds. As people, they’re generally fine, but there’s something about them always makes the part of her that was raised in the faith itch, or worse.

She’s good at hiding it, mostly. She has to be; even official teachings say the asari are different from the demons warned against, somehow. She’s never really believed it.

Ashley sees the thing calling itself Aria T’Loak this century and her mouth goes dry, heat pooling between her legs.

Aria smirks. “Williams,” she says, all politeness. “Strange to see an Alliance Soldier in this place.”

The music is loud and it’s hard for Ashley to focus. She’s eternally grateful for her face-covering helmet when she says, “We heard you’d met with Shepard.”

Aria makes a non-comital sound. “Sit,” she says, dismissing her guards with a flick of her hands. Even though she sits in the center of the club, they are isolated, something Ashley is becoming more aware of every moment. “Please.” She looks at Ashley as though daring her to defy her.

Ashley knows she shouldn’t sit down.

“Take off your armor.”

Ashley already has her hands on the seam between her helmet and her chest piece when she stops. “Wait,” she says. “What?”

The asari shrugs, a fluid motion that makes Ashley very aware of her tail and her horns and her… everything, really.

“I have no interest in letting the Alliance know where Shepard is, but you are pretty. I think I’ll keep you.”

Suddenly, that sounds like a very good idea, and Ashley is quick to remove her armor, the pieces clattering in her haste.

Aria makes a satisfied noise, and Ashley realizes that she’s naked. How is that possible? She was definitely not naked under her armor, and…

Oh. Of course. Aria is asari. She can do what she wants. It’s only right.

“Good, good, you’re progressing even faster than I had hoped. Stand.”

Ashley complies, ignoring the urge to press a hand between her legs.

“Turn around. I want to see all of you.”

Ashley shivers, hoping that she’ll satisfy her mistress. Wait. Where had that thought come from?

For a moment, she’s defiant again, turning towards Aria to yell, or maybe back towards her things to get a weapon, but then she forgets what she’s doing other than standing here, obeying her mistress like she’s supposed to.

“Good girl,” Aria purrs, and she’s pressed up against the soldier’s back, one hand on her flat stomach, the other playing idly with an overly sensitive nipple. “Who are you?”

“Yours.” She doesn’t remember anything else, doesn’t need anything else.

“Excellent.”

Aria’s tail snakes between her legs, teasing at her entrance.

“Please,” she moans, wanting nothing more than to take it up inside her, feel its girth between her legs as her mistress fucks her until she has no more thoughts.

“Shhhhh,” Aria says. Her tail coils around her pet’s body, before the end finally forces its way into her mouth, cutting off her voice so she can’t even beg, anymore, only moan uselessly. She presses her fingers between her legs. “No more talking now, or thinking.”


End file.
